


Penny Pinchers

by ArceustheOriginalOne



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Festivals, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Getting Together, Getting Together Without Actually Agreeing To, Getting to Know Each Other, Glitter, Lots of Gay Hand Holding, M/M, Pining Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Pining Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku is a keyblade master, Riku is looking to get a new keyblade, Sora Has Freckles, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora is a moogle who works for the synthesis workshop, Sora is just a lowly moogle's apprentice, Sora was adopted by Mog, Teasing, They're gay guys, hand holding, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: Riku, having just broken Way to Dawn, is sent to Traverse Town to seek out The Synthesis Workshop, a store specializing in forging accessories and weapons, in the hopes that the moogles there can help him acquire a new keyblade.But, instead of a moogle, he meets an overly excitable boy wearing a moogle eared headband, complete with pom-pom and batwings.---------------------------------" Oh! " The- moogle?- exclaimed, his bright, blue eyes widening in surprise. " I'm Sora! " He held his hand out. " It's nice to meet you! "" Yeah, " Riku breathed, trying to mull over what was happening but finding it nearly impossible. He couldn't stop staring at that pom-pom. " Riku. Um, nice to meet you too? " He reached out to take Sora's hand, words tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them, " What- what are you? "Sora, to his chagrin, didn't seem offended by Riku's question. Instead, he laughed and ran his finger over his nose, " Yeah, I get that a lot, kupo. "
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Penny Pinchers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! As a warning, this story is majorly unedited, as usual, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Sora is a moogle's apprentice and Riku's a keyblade master without a keyblade, oh no.

Riku stared up at the innocent looking sign that hung above the door he was awkwardly standing in front of, the carved letters worn and lackluster against the wooden backdrop they were set into.

Item Workshop.

Subconsciously, Riku's hand reached into his hoodie pocket, drawing out a heavy, metal key chain that had been forged in the shape of an elongated heart, the tips swooped in a stylized manner that resembled the bound petals of a lily. He smiled softly down at it, the token heavy in his palm, and ran a thumb over it's marred surface, every ding and scratch a reminder of the countless battles and hardships he had been through; he curled his fingers around it, his heart heavy.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Riku raised a hand and knocked on the door three times, simply to be polite, and stepped inside, " Hello? Is this the Moogle Synthesis Workshop? "

" That's what the sign says! " Someone called back, " Be right with you, kupo! "

Shutting the door behind him, Riku looked around to see if he could see who had spoken, eyes locking on a red pom pom that was bobbling behind one of the work tables, the work space covered in a mess of bottles, blue prints, and materials. " Take your time. " He offered, looking around the small room. Diagrams were hung on the walls, dozens of post it notes and papers tacked up over them, each one a mess of drawings, questions, and equations. A large fireplace was set in the far wall, knobs and switches attached to the brick, each one displaying a reading he didn't understand. A small table and chair set were shoved into a nook by the only window in the room but it too, like the rest of the workshop, was piled high with unusual items and trinkets.

" Almost done... " The worker mumbled to himself, " Oh, there you are! How'd you get all the way over _there_? " There was a shuffling and the pom pom disappeared for a minute or so. " Got it! There we go! "

Riku turned away from the chart he had been reading, one that explained how lesser materials could be combined with others like it to create more powerful and elaborate ones, " Is everything alright? " He walked around the table to see if he could be of any help; he jumped back against the wall when a boy with the messiest hair he's ever seen suddenly leapt up.

" Everything is perfectly fine! " The brunette assured him, beaming up at Riku, not seemingly bothered by the way he was currently gaping at him, " Now, what can I help you with, kupo? "

Riku stood there, dumbly. " Uh. " He stared at the large fluffy ball that swayed above the other male's head, his eyes naturally trailing downward to take it all in. White, triangular ears were just barely visible against the wayward locks of chestnut hair and purple bat-like wings fluttered every so often behind him. " I'm looking for- are you-? "

" Oh! " The- moogle?- exclaimed, his bright, blue eyes widening in surprise. " I'm Sora! " He held his hand out. " It's nice to meet you! "

" Yeah, " Riku breathed, trying to mull over what was happening but finding it nearly impossible. He couldn't stop _staring_ at that pom pom. " Riku. Um, nice to meet you too? " He reached out to take Sora's hand, words tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them, " What- what are you? "

Sora, to his chagrin, didn't seem offended by Riku's question. Instead, he laughed and ran his finger over his nose, " Yeah, I get that a lot, kupo. "

Riku, mortified, turned away to hide to blush that had crept onto his face. " I'm sorry, that was really rude of me. It's just, I've never seen anyone like you at any of the other moogle shops before. And, trust me, I've been to a lot of them. "

" It's okay! " Sora assured him, waving aside his apology with a snicker, " I get it. I'm sort of a special case. " He grinned and clasped his hands behind his head, bouncing from one foot to the other and Riku couldn't help but return the sentiment, giving him a shy, barely there, smile.

" Oh! " Sora exclaimed, suddenly reminded that Riku was probably here as a customer, " Did you need something? Sorry, I'm kind of a scatter brain! Are you looking to synthesize something? "

" Kind of? " Riku mumbled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small stack of papers that were tied with a golden ribbon and sealed with a wax stamped that glittered in the lamp light. " I was sent here by Master Yen Sid and King Mickey. They said that your shop could- "

" Oh! " Sora interrupted, his whole face alighting with excitement, " So you're the special guest we were suppose to get today! I almost forgot Mog said you were going to stop in! " Scrambling over one of the benches, knocking a few materials to the ground when he didn't lift a yellow sneaker shoe high enough, he reached out for the papers, " We've never gotten an order from a king before, this is so exciting, kupo! "

" Yeah, " Riku breathed, trying- _trying_ \- to tear his eyes away from that damn pom pom, " We just had a few questions about a project. We were wondering if it was possible or not. Everything should be explained in these. "

" Let me take a look. " Sora took the documents carefully and undid the seal, the papers unfolding like an accordion. He hummed to himself as he flipped through the order, tapping his shoe against the hard wood floor to a tune only he could hear.

Riku watched nervously. He didn't like the way Sora's eyebrows were raised or, when a few pages later, they furrowed deeply. The brunette was worrying his lip rather harshly and he was ticking his fingers constantly, as if counting something. " Well? " He asked.

" I don't know, Riku. " Sora said carefully. He turned the papers around and took another look at them, holding them mere centimeters from his nose. " It's- well, it's kind of hard to tell. I don't think we've ever made a keyblade before. It's gonna take some time. A lot of time. And it's gonna take some materials. A lot of materials. And munny. " He crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back and forth, nodding to himself. " A lot of munny. "

" How much? "

Sora looked up at him and Riku swallowed, not liking to greedy gleam in his eyes or the way his lips quirked up into a little smirk, " How much you got? "

Traverse Town quickly climbed to the top of Riku's most traveled to world list.

" Riku! " Sora greeted him as soon as he stepped into the workshop, enthusiastic as ever, " Did you bring the illusory? "

" Hi to you too, " He teased, offering him a small smile in return. " And yeah, I did. Do you know how hard this was to get? "

" Hey, don't blame me! " Sora held his hands up in defense, the tips of his fingers stained a myriad of colors. Riku could only hope of guessing where they came from. " You're the one that wanted to make a keyblade here, not me, kupo! "

Chuckling, Riku shrugged his backpack off, " Technically, it was Master Yen Sid and King Mickey, not me. So, if you have any complaints, you'll have to talk it over with them. "

" I'll send a letter in the morning! " Sora promised, laughing. He stood up and bounded over to Riku, his little, purple bat wings bouncing with each step, " Now, show me the illusory! Illusory! Illusory! "

" Okay, okay, hold on. You're so impatient. "

" Illusory! Illusory! " Sora continued to chant, dancing around Riku as he dug through his back pack, his sneakers scuffing against the floor every time he performed an odd sort of jog; his pom pom wobbled above his head, the fluffy, red ball, nearly smacking against his forehead every time he jumped.

Ducking his chin to hide his grin, Riku pulled out a grey, shimmering crystal that was reminiscent of his key chain, the crystal absolutely breath taking in the low glow of the work shop. " Here you go. One illusory crystal for one very impatient moogle. "

Sucking in a breath, Sora carefully plucked the material out of Riku's hands and cradled it in his palms, his eyes alight with awe and his smile wide. " Wow, " He breathed, " I've only ever read about these. I've never actually seen one before! This is amazing! It's so pretty! Wow, wow! "

Snapping out of it, he turned to beam at Riku, all warmth and gratitude, " Thanks, Riku! I'm sure this will work, kupo! " He reached out and placed his hand on Riku's arm and gave it a small squeeze before turning on his heels and trotting back to his table-desk, muttering under his breath.

" Y- yeah, " Riku stuttered, his face suddenly very warm, " No problem. "

Humming happily, Sora plopped down onto his work bench and began to dig through a few haphazard pile of papers, searching for his notes and sketches. A few, lesser, materials were knocked from the table in his rummaging but he paid them little mind, kicking them under the table as an after thought. He gestured vaguely for Riku to join him, pointing at the seat across from him, " Sit! I think I found it! "

" You're such a disaster. " Riku remarked, moving a few bottles and diagrams from the seat before sitting down, not wanting to add to the mess that Sora was always proud to call his.

" If it works, don't fix it! " Sora lectured, waving an elixir at him; it was an unnerving shade of pink. Unfolding a large blue print, the whole thing covered in hastily written scrawls and every available space tacked with a note card of some sort, corrections and ideas scribbled in the margins at every corner. Laying it between them, Sora lifted a few sheets of paper so he could trail his finger down a long, _long_ list of materials, most of them crossed off in red, " Let's see, we got the illusory- "

" I got the illusory. " Riku corrected.

Without looking up, Sora threw some sort of stone at him, " And we got the wellspring crystals too. Hmm, writhing crystals didn't work and neither did the stones or gems. Too much darkness. Probably. Maybe hungry crystals? " He looked up, " You don't happen to have any hungry crystals on you, do you, Riku? "

" You know that I don't. "

" Worth a shot! " He made a few more notes on a scrap of paper and doodled on any free space he could find, thinking to himself. " Lucid wouldn't do any good either. And pulsing might be a tad too much. But it might work considering the hungry crystal could counter balance it. But then again, it might throw off the illusory and that's the one ingredient I know will work. I might have to test that one. " He looked up, tapping a pen against his round cheek, " I'll have to check with Mog on our pulsing crystal supply but I don't think we have any in stock. "

" What happened to the ones I gave you last week? " Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora laughed nervously, looking a little sheepish, " I, uh, kinda blew them up when I tried to combine them with the sinister gems. Not my best idea, kupo. But! " He waggled a finger in Riku's face as he leaned over the table, " Every failure leads to a success somewhere down the road! "

" Yeah, " Riku agreed, his stomach performing a somersault when Sora turned that sunny beam onto him, " It does. " He cleared his throat, clenching his hands into fists in his lap, mentally willing his heart to stop beating so fast, and asked, " So, I guess you're going to be needing some more pulsing crystals? "

" And hungry crystals! " Sora reminded him. " So, Master Riku, think you're up for it? "

The playful jab made Riku chuckle , despite the exhausting search and find mission he had just been signed up for. " Do I have a choice? "

" Nope! " Sora sang, popping the 'p', " Good luck out there, kupo! "

" That Riku sure has been coming around a lot, kupo! "

Sora startled, nearly dropping the hungry crystal said keyblade wielder had just dropped off. He scrambled to catch it, " What- what do you mean? "

Mog fluttered around the work shop, apparently not paying his apprentice much attention but there was a suspicious sway to his pom-pom as he went about his business.

Unprompted, Sora struggled to explain something he wasn't even sure needed explaining, flailing his arms to punctuate his thoughts. " Well, um, Riku is sort of a special case, you know? I mean, it's not every day we get to make a keyblade for a Master you know! And- and it was at King Mickey's request too, kupo! And- and! We don't have a lot of the materials we need on hand so we need someone who can gather them from all the different worlds! "

" We'd have a lot more materials on hand if someone would stop blowing them all up, kupo. " The moogle grumbled.

" Hey! " Sora pouted, " This is delicate business! Of course there's going to be some hiccups along the road. All failures- "

" Eventually lead to success, kupo. " Mog finished, exasperated if fond.

" Exactly! "

Humming to himself, the moogle fiddled with a few knobs and levers on the fireplace, " If you're going to send the man all over the worlds for these materials, make sure he brings back extra from now on, kupo. "

Sora laughed, unabashed and a little too high pitched, and turned his attention back to the blue prints he was suppose to be working on, his pen flying across the paper as he added star shaped notes to it, his cheeks a little warmer then they had been a moment ago, " You got it, kupo! "

Sora coughed as he stumbled away from the synthesis oven, waving dark, purple smoke out of his face. " Well, " He wheezed, " That- that could have gone a bit better! "

Riku sputtered, rubbing small crystals from the corners of his eyes, " You think? "

Squinting through the haze, fumbling over benches and tables, Sora grappled for his blueprint, pressing his face so close to it that his nose brushed the paper, " I don't understand. " He grumbled to himself, " The betwixt crystals should have worked, kupo. "

Riku kneeled beside him, narrowly avoiding a bright, pink sparkler that zipped just over his head, and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, not really knowing what to say. He wasn't particularly happy with the way the brunette was biting his lip, his usual care free smile replaced with a look of frustration. " You alright? " He finally asked.

" Yeah, " Sora eventually sighed, slumping forward in disappointment, " I just- I thought I finally figured it out, you know? " He looked up at the taller man and offered him a small, apologetic grin, " Sorry, Riku. I guess it's back to the drawing board. Again. "

" I don't mind, " Riku said, quick to reassure him with a soft squeeze to his arm, trying in vain to ignore the way the butterflies in his stomach fluttered to life at the touch, " We'll figure it out. "

" Riku, " Sora huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, " This is the fifth keyblade that's exploded in our faces. Today. "

He smiled at him, trying not to find the smudges of color and glimmers of crystals on Sora's round cheeks adorable and failing miserably, especially when they began to change color. " So, " He said, " What materials do you need now? "

Sora, surprised, let out a startled laugh, " What? "

" Well, " Riku shrugged, standing, " We just blew up all our betwixt crystals and, if your notes are anything to go by, we're going to need some more hungry crystals too. "

" You're ridiculous! "

" Do you want the hungry crystals or not? "

" Well, yeah, of course I do. "

" Then, tell me what else you need. I'm your man. "

Sora looked up at him, adoringly and amazed and maybe, maybe, just a tad bit smitten-ed. Ignoring the way he couldn't quite meet Riku's determined gaze, he nodded, " Yeah, you are. "

Riku returned his smile, his hand lingering a few seconds too long before he stood up and pulled away, and Sora wondered if he was suppose to feel this _warm_.

" There you are. "

Sora looked up from his lap, cotton candy stuck to his fingers and his mouth full of star candies. He beamed when he saw Riku walking towards him. Waving his arms wildly above his head to make sure he could be seen, despite being the only other person around, he gave a muffled, " Hi, Riku! "

Riku sat himself down beside him, throwing his legs over the edge of the light house like tower that dominated the fourth district of Traverse Town, and leaned back. " What's the special occasion? " He asked, gesturing to the festival that was going on the plaza beneath them.

" You know, " Sora answered after a moment of thought, " I'm not really sure, kupo. "

Riku let out a surprised laugh, " Really? "

He shrugged, at least having the decency to seem ashamed as he grinned back at him. " Yeah, sorry. I wouldn't have even known that there was a festival going on if I hadn't opened all the windows to clear the smoke out of the workshop. "

" Yeah, kind of hard to miss those balloons. " Riku teased, knocking their shoulders together.

" I know right! " Sora exclaimed, pointing to to the larger than life dream eater balloons that filled the sky. " They're so cute, kupo! That one's my favorite! He's just a big, fat jelly bean! "

Riku smiled, fond. " Those are meow-wows. They're one of my favorites too. "

Sora turned to him and beamed, his whole face lighting up with happiness; one of the massive, spherical balloons that were bobbling around the town, exploded a little ways off just behind him, colorful confetti raining down in a shower of sparklers.

Riku swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

Sora giggled and reached out, leaning far over the edge of the tower, and held his hand out. He seemed positively delighted when a few scraps of confetti fell into his palms, dozens of tiny hexagons of glitter glinting against his dark skin. " What's your favorite color, Riku? " He asked suddenly.

" What? " Riku mumbled, distracted.

" Color! " He annunciated, " What's your favorite color! "

" Color? Oh. Um, yellow. I really like the color yellow. "

Sora nodded in approval, " A very good choice, Master Riku. "

" Why? "

" Because of... " Sora answered, trailing off. He lifted his fingertips to Riku's face and tapped his nose and cheeks, " This. " He smiled up at Riku and tapped his own cheeks, gesturing to the freckles that were speckled across his own nose and cheeks; a few of them seemed to sparkle as he ducked his head to laugh brightly. " See? Now we match! "

Riku felt a surge of overwhelming endearment, " Yeah, " He breathed, giving him a gentle smile in return, " We do. "

Sora sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly aware of how warm he felt and how close their knees were to each other; his whole being was buzzing with something left unsaid between them. He looked away, his heart beating in his ears. Blindly, tentatively, he reached his hand out and placed it over Riku's, hoping he wouldn't say anything about how sticky they were.

He didn't.

" I need some Orichalcum+! " Sora exclaimed suddenly, giving Riku's hand a tight squeeze.

Riku chuckled, giving Sora's hand a firm squeeze back, " Ok. "

Sora crossed his fingers and danced nervously around the small room, every 'pop' and 'crackle' making him flinch with worry. He prayed under his breath that this time- this time- everything would turn out alright. He bit his lip when neon lights began to bounce around inside the oven, not really able to remember if that was suppose to happen. _Was_ that suppose to happen?

" Sora, " Riku sighed, his voice strained, " You're making me nervous. "

" I can't help it! " He exclaimed, stomping his foot. " I am nervous! "

Riku reached out and placed his hand on Sora's elbow, gently guiding him until he was sitting next to him on the cluttered bench. " It'll all work out in the end, okay? If it doesn't work, I'll just go out and get some more materials like usual. "

" It doesn't normally take this long, kupo. " Sora grumbled, slumping forward. " I'm just..,...worried. "

" I know but I'm sure your- "

An absurdly loud bell sound went off, followed by a jingle of whistles and tweets.

Sora's mouth fell open in shock.

Riku looked warily at the oven, " Was that suppose to happen? "

" Not sure! " He exclaimed, leaping up from the bench, causing a few bottles and stones to go clattering to the ground. Ignoring Riku's long suffering sigh, Sora bolted over to the oven and pressed his face to the glass.

" Is that safe? " Riku asked.

" Not sure, kupo. " Sora repeated.

Cautiously, Riku joined Sora by the oven and looked in, all be it at a little further away. He couldn't see much, his whole line of sight obscured by triangular ears, pink smoke, and a red, bobbling pom-pom. " Should we open it? "

Sora worried his lip. " Maybe. "

Hands shaking, Sora reached out and grabbed the door handle, his arm locking before he could pull it open; he gasped when he felt Riku's hand curl over his.

" Together? " Riku suggested.

Sora swallowed. " Together. "

They opened the oven door and all hell broke loose.

Stars shot out of the oven, slamming into the walls and rebounding off with a force that knocked the posters and charts off the wall with little care or concern. Glitter and stardust exploded off of them, covering the entire room with a magical glimmer that Sora knew would take years to fully get rid off. Smoke spilled over the lip of the door, rolling across the floor in a mangle of colors that were everchanging, pinks swirling into blues as purple sparklers popped and whizzed about their ankles. 

Riku, mesmerized by the chaos, was pulled down to the floor by a panicked Sora, just as another star came careening toward them. Covering their head with their arms, they ducked under the small table that had been knocked on to it's side, trying to avoid the fizzing pops of colors and balls of lights that were now hopping about the room; Riku thought he heard them _singing_.

When the mayhem had finally died down, minutes or hours later Riku wasn't sure, they emerged from behind their wooden shield, a little worse for wear. A few of the stars were still twirling about in the air, more leisurely than anything, and the smoke had all cleared out, leaving splotches of colors on the once pristine wooden floor. Broken glass and shattered materials were thrown about the room, potions and ethers dripping from the overturned work table that had somehow remained upright throughout the entire ordeal.

Sora surveyed the room, his face covered in crystal dust and glitter. His face fell. " Oh my god, " He whispered hoarsely, " Mog is going to kill me. "

Pursing his lips, not wanting to agree with him, Riku took a careful step towards the oven, his hands held out in case he needed to fire off a quick dark shield.

Sora, bemoaning his entire existence, stepped up beside him and peered into the oven, squinting into the barely lighted space.

" Did it work? " Riku asked.

" I- I think so. " Sora croaked. He reached into the oven and grabbed something off the shelf, the item small enough to fit into the palm of his hand. He stepped back and turned the object around, his lips pulling into a smile. He chuckled. " It's perfect. "

" Well? " Riku held his hand out, excitement making him jittery, " Can I see it? "

Sora dropped the item into his hand, " One keyblade for one Master Riku, kupo! "

Riku inhaled sharply.

The item in question was a keychain. It was- ironically- shaped like King Mickey, one large circle and two smaller ones making up the simplified shape of his head. It was a deep onyx in color and it shined under the light of the workshop, not a single nick or ding marring it's surface. It was heavy, much heavier than breaking Dawn's keychain had been, but it felt overwhelmingly right.

" Well? " Sora fretted, " Do you like it? "

Riku swallowed around the lump in his throat, " I love it. "

Sora beamed at him. " Glad this one worked out, kupo. One-hundred and twenty-fifth times the charm, right? "

Riku smiled at him, soft and endearing. " Yeah. It was. "

Sora hovered around him, standing on tip toe so he could get a better look at the keychain. " Do you- " He began, biting his lip anxiously, " Do you think it'll work? "

" Only one way to find out. " Riku answered, holding his hand out. He closed his eyes and focused on the magic that was imbedded into the keychain, drawing on the pull of magic he felt inside it; it was powerful and full of warmth and it reacted strongly to his own core, connecting to his heart with a force that nearly made him step back. Taking a deep breath, he summoned his new keyblade, the weapon appearing in a bright light and a pop of hexagonal glitter, micky heads and, embarrassingly, little, red pom-poms and bat wings.

" Whoa! " Sora yelled, jumping back in alarm.

Riku laughed, " So Mr. Moogle, what do you think? "

" It's huge! " Sora exclaimed, reaching out to put his hand on the gleaming blade. He looked stunned. " How heavy is it? "

Riku shrugged, " Pretty heavy, I guess? I can't really feel it. Keyblades are extensions of their users so it's more like it's an extension of my own magical- " At Sora's blank look, he snickered. " Sorry. No, it's not heavy. "

" And extension of you, huh? " He said quietly, " Makes sense, kupo. "

" What do you mean? "

Sora smiled at him, " Just that this keyblade fits you pretty well, don't you think? "

" What makes you think that? " Riku asked.

Sora ducked his head, " It's strong but it's more in a protective sense, you know? It's warm and full of life and promises and it feels confident of the choices it will make. I feel like it trusts you, which means you're sure of your own decisions. It's pretty balanced too. Not too much light, and not too much darkness either. It's suites you more than Way to Dawn, don't you think? "

" Yeah, " Riku swallowed thickly, " I think- I think it does. "

Sora put his hand over his and the keyblade disappeared in another flash of light, leaving the two of them standing in the middle of the room, their hands clasping each other's loosely.

" I- " Riku tried to speak around the lump in his throat but he found it too difficult. He lowered his gaze to Sora's and offered him an apologetic smile instead. " Sorry. I'm not really good at this. "

" It's okay, you don't have to be. "

Riku smiled and tightened his grip on Sora's hand, their fingers intertwining easily together. " Thank you. " He said, with more emotion than he could say. " For everything, Sora. "

" Do you- "

" Can I- "

The two of them stopped, cut off by one another; Sora was the first to dissolve into uncontrollable giggles. " Sorry, you go first! "

Riku huffed a small laugh through his nose, overwhelmingly charmed. " Can I visit you again? I know my keyblade is complete but, well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind me dropping in to see you from time to time. If you'd like me to, that is. "

" Riku, " Sora affirmed, " I would love for you to visit me. Every day if you could, kupo! "

" Okay, " He agreed, leaning down until their foreheads were touching; Riku tried not to get lost in the star like freckles on Sora's nose bridge. " Everyday if I can. "

Sora leaned into Riku's touch, humming. " I'll hold you to that, kupo. "

Riku knocked on the door of The Synthesis Workshop, just to be polite, and stepped inside.

" Sorry! " Sora called out, his arms full of bottles and materials, " We're closed, kupo! "

" Even for me? " Riku asked teasingly.

Sora gasped and immediately dropped everything he was holding, " Riku! "

" Sora! Be careful, those are glass- "

Not bothering to hold back, Sora launched himself into Riku's arms- which were held out expectantly anyways- and laughed as his pom-pom smacked his boyfriend right in the face, " I haven't seen you in forever! "

Riku shook his head in exasperation but he didn't try to hide the fact that he was smiling fondly either. " I saw you a few days ago, you silly moogle. "

" And that was too long ago, kupo! " He scoffed.

" Yeah, " He chuckled, pushing Sora's pom-pom out of his face, " I guess it was. "

" So, " Sora said, once his feet were back down on the floor, " What brings you here so late at night, Master Riku? "

" It's only seven o'clock, " Riku reminded him, " And I was sorta hoping you could help me make a few accessories. You know, if you're allowed to use the oven again. "

Sora smacked him on the arm, " I was allowed the use the oven again a whole week and a half ago, thank you very much. "

Riku laughed, loud and bright. " If you say so. "

" Quit picking on me. Or I'm not going to make your stuff. Then you'll have to go to Twilight Town to get your things. "

Riku didn't miss the way Sora scowled at the mention of the moogle shop that was located in the Tram Common section of said Twilight Town. Interested, he asked, " What do you have against Mori's shop? "

" Mori! " Sora pulled a face, " Them and their stupid little prize post cards. They think they're so cool with their cute mailbox tricks. Well! We had mailboxes first, kupo! And! And we had giveaways first too! But because they're the newest, permanent shop, they think they're all peanut butter and jelly over there. And! " He spun around so quickly that he almost tripped over himself, and wagged his finger in Riku's face, " Don't you ever let me hear that you've been going to- going to _Mori's_ shop! "

" Okay, " Riku agreed easily, not knowing if that was actually something he could agree to- he'd have to talk to the king about it and get his opinion. " I'll never go to Mori's shop or any other moogle shop if I can help it. "

" Good. " He nodded, pleased. " Now, what did you want to make again? "

" I didn't but I was wondering if you could synthesize me a crystal regalia and a few skill rings. "

" Do you have the materials already? " Sora asked eagerly.

Riku nodded and reached around for his backpack. " You know I do. "

" Great! " Sora took the backpack and slung it over his own shoulder, causing one of his purple wings to bend back awkwardly, " Let's get to work! I hope you have enough munny for this. "

" How much is it going to cost? " Riku asked, already knowing the answer.

Sora beamed at him, " How much you got? "

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first new story since February 2020. I'm trying my best to get my stories out there and updated but it's pretty slow going. I'm still recovering from my cancer treatment but I hope to start publishing more one-shots and ideas! Thank you guys for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoyed Penny Pinchers!


End file.
